


Skin deep

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: I think I want a Slade drabble. Because I am me, and obsessive. Any Slade drabble that should come to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



> Originally posted for [Adding value to fandom: Drabble Trade](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/284214.html?thread=3258422#t3258422)

"I know Nightwing," says a voice behind Jason, rough and low enough to be familiar. "And you, sir, are no Nightwing."

He turns, not bothering to hide the swagger. "Clothes make the man -- Deathstroke."

Once upon a time, international assassins scared him.

Now he just smiles. "What's on your theoretically enhanced mind?"

Slade raises his eyebrows. "Thought I'd visit an old friend."

"And shoot him?" Jason shrugs. "If you're after Nightwing, I might count for your bounty."

"My clients always need a certificate of authenticity." Another once-over. "You don't call the Bat Daddy."

Jason laughs. "You looked smarter on TV."


End file.
